Life is Good
by PeaceGuardian
Summary: A one-shot about Batman as he tackles raising 3 troublesome boys. Of course, there's Alfred guiding him along and a bit of romance with the well known Selina Kyle. : Enjoy! BTW I don't own any of them. Duh.


All right a new BM story. :) Hope you all enjoy!!!

* * *

The Good Things In Life

"Dad!" Dick and Jason shrieked as they raced into Bruce's office.

Bruce stared at them, knowing that there would be a torrent of excuses and tattling before he could even utter a word. "Dick, he-he pushed me!" Jason whined.

"Nuh uh, you called me a carnie!"

"That's cause' you are! Doesn't mean you can push me! Tell him he can't push me, Dad!"

"Tell him that he can't call me a carnie!" Dick exclaimed.

Bruce sighed and raised a hand to silence both boys. "Dick, you can't push Jason no matter what he calls you."

"Ha!" Jason gave his brother a winning smirk, which was quickly wiped away at Bruce's next admonishment.

"Jays, you can't call your brother names. No matter what, now, I need to get some work done. Can you please let me work?" Bruce glanced at their pouty faces.

"Yes, Dad, sorry." They murmured and bounced out of his office, no doubt to reconcile and play another game. At the age of six, the two boys were often quarreling with each other. Luckily, they hadn't started using fists, but by the looks of it, they would start soon.

Bruce had taken both boys in when they were four years old. Bruce took Dick in when he witnessed the boy's parents fall to their deaths and he took Jason in when he saw the boy beaten in an alley on one of his runs. Now, at the age of 21 he had just adopted an eight month old baby, Timothy Drake, after the boys' father, Jack Drake, Bruce's neighbor and friend, passed away. Although the boys were troublesome and required a lot of attention and work, Bruce could never regret taking them in.

Alfred rapped on the door that led to Bruce's office. "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you sir, but Master Timothy is throwing a fit and I have to make a run to the market. " Alfred thrust the wailing baby into Bruce's arms.

Bruce held Tim in his arms and rocked him. The child's cries immediately quieted. "Hm, it seems as if you have the magic touch. Perhaps you should take some time off of work, Master Bruce and spend some more time with your sons. Although I am here, I am here to help you raise them, not raise them for you. You are their father. If I may make a suggestion, do your work at the company and then come home and spend time with them." Alfred said.

"That's a thought I'm willing to consider." Bruce grinned at his fatherly figure and then looked down at the baby in his arms. It was a wonder that the boy had entered the family only a month ago. Although his youngest son was his biggest worry, Bruce couldn't imagine life without him.

"Excuse me, Master Bruce, I will be off." Alfred bustled out of the room and left for the market.

Carrying Timmy, Bruce set off to find his two older sons. "Bam! Bam!" Dick shot out of nowhere and threw himself behind his father to hide from imaginary bullets.

"I got you!" Jason screamed as he jumped from behind the couch. Bruce stumbled backwards in surprise. Although he was a masked vigilante that staked criminals, his sons seemed to be better at being unseen than him.

"No way! I was behind Dad!" Dick exclaimed.

"Boys! Boys!" Bruce said before their argument could be blown up any further. "How about we go outside and play soccer or something?"

"OK!" The two boys immediately lit up at the thought.

"But…Timmy can't play."

"It's OK, I'll get his stroller and he'll sit outside with us." Bruce smiled and ushered the boys into the backyard.

Alfred came home to seeing his 'son' chasing his sons around the backyard. It was a wonder that a few years ago, Bruce was a playboy without a care in the world and a brooding masked crusader. Now, Bruce was a changed man. He was open and he had a family.

"Alfred! You're home!" Two grass stained boys ran inside with their muddy shoes to tackle Alfred in a hug.

"Now, now young masters, you're all dirty." Alfred frowned; yet, it turned upside down once his eyes landed on their beaming faces. He hadn't seen them that happy for a while.

A little moment after, a large dirt stained young man entered the house cradling a sleeping toddler. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I leave for a moment and this is what happens." Alfred mumbled as he took the slumbering child from Bruce's arms. "Masters, if you'll please, remove your shirts, pants, and shoes. Head up to your room and I will be up shortly to draw your bath."

Bruce kicked off his shoes and headed towards the stairs. "Dad! Your shirt and pants!" Dick hissed. "You have to take them off!"

"Dick, he was talking to you." Bruce groaned.

"No way, he said Masters. You don't want to get in trouble, Dad." Dick said while removing the last of his clothing. He darted up the stairs in his tighty-whities with Jason closely behind him. They stopped at the top of the stairs to make sure their father removed his clothing.

Bruce peeled off his shirt and then shot up the stairs towards his sons. "Dad! You're going to get in trouble!" Jason gasped as he realized that his father was still wearing pants. Bruce grabbed both of his sons, one under each arm and carried them into their room football style. "Whee!" Jason laughed as he forgot about his father not stripping. He dropped Jason off first.

Unfortunately, Dick didn't forget. "You're gonna be in trouble."

"Not if you don't rat me out." Bruce smiled. "Promise not to tell on me?"

"…can I have a triple chocolate chip cookie tonight?"

"Sure." Bruce shrugged. "Now, go wash up, it's almost dinnertime." Bruce exited the boy's room and headed towards his room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Master Bruce."

"Alfred, I refuse to strip in front of my sons, no matter how dirty I may be." Bruce tried to make his words threatening by glaring at Alfred. Unfortunately, he could never glare at the old fellow.

"Doesn't work, Master Bruce, now please go get cleaned up. Ms. Kyle is waiting for you downstairs."

"Wait, what?"

"For the world's greatest detective, you are not that observant. Though I must say, it's a good thing that you didn't strip." Alfred smirked.

"No way."

"Hurry up, Master Bruce, you don't want to keep the lady waiting."

Bruce groaned and scurried into his bathroom.

Bruce strode down the stairs after wearing his best suit and expensive cologne. "Ms. Kyle, pleasure to see you." He charmed her with a kiss on the back of her hand.

"You look a lot cleaner, though I must admit, you looked a lot better with your shirt off. I half wished that you listened to your sons and took off your pants too." She smirked. Her smile only grew when Bruce began to blush.

Without saying another word, Selina placed her hand into the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her into the dining room. "Are the boys dining with us?" She asked.

Bruce shrugged, "Only if you want them to."

"Bruce, we've been dating for two years and I hardly know your boys. I think it'd be nice for me to get to know them." Selina said.

She had seen how Bruce had been with his sons. She had never expected 'the bat' to be so carefree and fun. He had never seemed like a child person. Rather, she thought of him as the seductive and enticing man that she loved. Seeing him with the children opened her eyes and she realized that she wanted him to be the father of her children.

"If you want them to dine with us, O…K…"

"Why do you sound so hesitant?" Selina asked.

"They're little boys, if you want to eat at the table with them, be my guest." Bruce shrugged and called, "Alfred, are the boys done taking their baths?"

"Yes, sir," Alfred led out two squeaky clean boys.

"Ooh, who's she?" Jason asked.

Dick, being the better mannered boy, thrust his hand out and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Richard Grayson—Wayne." He quickly added at the end of his name. "You can call me Dick."

Jason, seeing what his brother had done, he mimicked the movement. "I'm Jason Todd Wayne."

Selina took both boys' hands and shook them with an amused smile. "Pleasure to meet you boys."

"Nice to meet you too Ms…." Dick trailed off as he furtively glanced at his father for help.

"Oh no, just call me Selina."

"Nice to meet you, Selina." The boys said at the same time.

"Come on, guys, get seated. Dinner time." Bruce gestured at the chairs.

Dick and Jason hopped into their seats as they prepared to eat. Alfred came out with two plates of steak and two plates of steaming spaghetti. "Steak for the Master Bruce, Miss Kyle and spaghetti for the young masters." Alfred placed the spaghetti before the two boys. Yet, before the boys could begin digging in, Alfred tied a napkin around the boys' necks.

"Alfred! We're not babies!" Jason whined as he tried to remove his napkin.

"Yes, I know you're not. You're worse; you're a little boy who eats very messily. So leave that on before you stain your new shirt."

"I'm not little." Jason pouted.

"Jays, just leave it on." Bruce muttered.

"OK, OK." Jason grabbed his fork and began digging into the spaghetti. Bruce rolled his eyes at his sons and then sent a charming smile in Selina's direction.

After dinner, the four of them sat in the family room watching a movie until ten o' clock. The two boys had fallen asleep on the couch long before the movie had ended and Bruce was thankful for some personal time with Selina. "Who said you weren't good with children?" She murmured in between kisses.

"You."

"Well, I take it back, you're amazing. "

Bruce chuckled as his lips continued to explore hers. After a few moments, Bruce reluctantly pulled away and murmured, "I gotta put these boys to bed and then you know…I have to go."

"I understand," Selina smiled, "Maybe I'll see you tonight, keep a lookout. I'll help you put these boys to bed?"

Bruce thought about her offer for a few moments and shrugged, "Sure." He scooped both boys up, one in each arm.

"Need some help there, Muscles?"

"Nah, I've done this enough times." Bruce grinned at her, but Jason's head lolled to the side and Bruce was forced to hold him in an awkward position.

"Need some help now?"

"If you insist, take Jays." Selina held the small boy against her and followed Bruce up the stairs.

"Who first?"

"Jason," Bruce answered, "this way." He led her into a small room that had posters of Scooby Doo pinned to the walls and action figures scattered on the floor.

Bruce pulled the blankets away so that Selina could place the boy in the bed. He then covered his son with the blanket. "One down, one more to go." Bruce carried Dick into his room. The boy's room had posters of elephants and pictures of circuses on his wall. His floor was also scattered with action figures and stuffed animals.

Bruce deftly tucked his eldest son in his bed and then led Selina out. "All done." Bruce smiled.

"Good job, Dad," She laughed, "but is that crying I hear?"

Bruce groaned and headed towards Tim's room. The year old baby wailed and shrieked. Bruce immediately scooped up the small form and rocked him. "Sh…come on Timmy, quiet now." Bruce whispered.

"What, no cheesy lines? No Daddy's here, it's gonna be all right?" Selina asked with a smirk.

"Not with you here."

Selina pouted and then said, "Fine, I'll be outside."

Once she left the room, Bruce whispered, "Hey, Timmy, don't cry. Daddy's here…sh…" He rubbed soothing circles on his son's back and soon the boy quieted. "Good boy." He placed the boy back into his railed bed. "I know you were listening, Selina."

"Sorry, forgot I was trying to listen on 'the bat'."

Bruce pulled her against him, "Maybe I can skip on patrol tonight, I can think of some better things to do. The city's been fairly quiet."

"I agree." Selina murmured as she was carried into his room.

...._Life was good_....

* * *

What do you all think?


End file.
